OBJECTIVES: 1. Determination of methotrexate dissociation constants from the binary (E-MTX) and ternary (E-NADPH-MTX) complexes for dihydrofolate from Lactobacillus casei at various pH. 2. Determination of the dissociation constants of various tight-binding inhibitors of dihydrofolate reductase.